


I know I'm not the center of the universe (but you keep spinning ‘round me just the same).

by anxiouspunk



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, First work in fandom, Friends to Lovers, I just love them so much you guys, I love Lola Perry as everyone else should too, although I've just been listening to the terabrite cover which is very good, and I feel like we don’t talk about that enough, and LaF sees what Perry did in season 0, and appreciate her important contributions to the team, and then i cry, basically this is a fic where Perry sees LaF's speech, because as far as I know neither of them know and I /need/ them both to know, but she’s literally LaF’s entire world, honestly season 0 makes me so sad, like they both literally risked/gave up whole worlds for each other, sometimes I think about how Perry thinks she’s nothing at all, t rating just in case I guess, this is pretty much like that ‘shows up years late to fandom with starbucks’ meme, title is 'heavy' by linkin park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouspunk/pseuds/anxiouspunk
Summary: Perry asked for the world once. Asked for something bigger because she was just a little nothing.But she had no idea you could be an entire world to someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This is my first work here, and is really just an ode to how much I love LaFerry. Note: I have not yet seen the movie, so if there's anything contradicting in here with that, that's why. Otherwise, enjoy!
> 
> (Edit: that past scene is supposte to be entirely in italics, but apparently ao3 hates me, so apologies for that)

Perry should know better then anyone that curiosity killed the cat.  
  
She had enough evidence to prove that. And odds were, she was not going to like what she found.  
  
Yet, she still found herself drawn in anyway. Maybe it was just from spending too much time with those friends of hers. They were starting to rub off on her.  
  
So she looked it up. Snuck away, when she knew LaF was stuck invading the space of some new creature, and no one else was going to be bothering her. She found the rest of Laura's videos. The one's that start with her stumbling into that old, rather creepy house, doused in blood.  
  
The times she can't remember.  
  
Perry honestly doesn't have any memory of the..possession. And not just because she was trying not to look at it in the eye. All she got, really, was migraines and extreme lethargy for the following months. That, and a heavy presence still lurking. That kind of thing was hard to shake after all; at times, it still felt like there was a lingering shadow, darkness weighing down her shoulders. It took some time to feel like _Perry_ again.  
  
But she did. And LaF was by her side the entire time. Was there with extra blankets and her favourite oatmeal raisin cookies when she was too tired to get up, when she needed another body to lean her weighed soul against. LaF was always there. Though, what was she expecting, really, of her best friend?  
  
However, Perry noticed when it got a bit overboard. LaF was literally there _constantly_ ; every time Perry looked over her shoulder, there was the scientist, asking if there was anything she needed, or to just hang out. Perry appreciated it, but there _were_ times when she could just be on her own without LaF watching her every move. Soon enough, she was seeing that this was _more_ then just missing her. There was something LaF was holding back.  
  
It spilled out one night after a nightmare. LaF had rushed over the second they heard her cries, a tight embrace and comfort. It'd been a dream about the darkness again; about the endless black, _lost, lost_. After she'd spilled her fear, she'd looked up from where she'd nestled against her best friend's side, to see tears streaming down and shoulders shaking.  
  
_"Oh, LaFontaine, what is it honey..?"_  
  
"It's my fault.."  


_"What..?"_  
  
"It's my fault, you were so lost in here. I..I should've known – _I should've_ seen it! _The moment that.._ monster _took you I should've known it wasn't you but I was so goddamn wrapped up in every thing else I let my best friend get swallowed whole – and I-I could've, I should've saved you! But I failed you, and, fuck, for_ _someone who’s suppose to be a_ _genius I can be so_ _goddamn_ blind _sometimes –"_  
  
Their fault? Who possibly thought that? No, no that wasn't true. It wasn't true at all. Perry grasps their hands and pleads, _no, no sweetie it wasn't your fault_ , _you_ did _save me remember?_ That woman, monster, knew how to twist everything in her favour. She was too clever, too powerful, ancient in her knowledge of how to lie and deceive. LaF can't possibly blame themself for a _god's_ power.  
  
They do anyway. Tears fall down and they shout and cry, _it was them, they did it, they let her slip through the dark._ And it escalates and escalates, demanding _why_ , why didn't Perry hate them for it? Why wasn't she upset with them that they didn't help her sooner? And, well, why _would_ she? Perry knows that evil being of a woman could string any lie she wanted. LaF screams and Perry, throat tight and eyes stringing, grasps onto them, hand cupping their cheek, desperate to get them to see and climb back down because seeing LaF as the one panicking and falling apart was sinking her heart.  
  
_"It's okay, it's okay sweetie, I'm alright now –"_

__  
"No! No it's not it's _ **not**_ _okay! How can you saw that after_ _ **everything**_ _she did to you and I didn't help you –"_  
  
Tears don't stop so it's all Perry can do to just wrap the shaking and screaming body against her own, clinging onto them, hand gently rubbing their back, gentle shushing as she held her best friend, her defender, so close. And eventually the anger melts and LaF slips, gives, falling sobbing into Perry's shoulder. Perry remembers the fingers digging into her back and the choked noises, broken and so remorseful.  
  
_"I'm so sorry I'm so sorry Perr I love you I'm sorry –"_  
  
"Shh, it's alright honey, I'm okay now.."  
  
"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry.."  
  
Perry knew LaF wanted her to be mad then, to hate them, to fuel what they thought was righteously owned guilt. Yet, how could she, when LaF had been her hero the entire time?  
  
From the moment her friends knew what had really happened to her, LaF was fighting her fight. They were the one most upset, the one with storming eyes and full of fight to even the most hellish of creature, just for her. Perry watched video after video, LaF giving it their very all, working till fingers were bloody and exhaustion was already _way_ past, to get her back. Not that Perry was trying to discredit Laura or Carmilla either – she knew they had their concerns, even if a good half of the time they were wrapped in one another (honestly, there were...parts, of those vlogs Perry felt she really could've gone without). But it was LaF who gave their very all, who battled anyone and anything for her – just like they'd always done. And even Perry felt her heart wilt looking at the deep, deep fear and worry that crossed them every single time they fought for her back. Every time they thought they just might not be able to.  
  
It wasn't until she watched the exorcism. It was already unnerving enough to see herself like..that. To watch her doing, saying, all these terrible things. She desperately tries to remember that it wasn't her, _it wasn't her_. She would never hurt her friends like that. She'd never hurt LaF like that. By the time she nearly reached the end, she was already shaky and had to talk herself out of three different panic attacks (thankfully, nothing some tea and breathing exercises she'd learned couldn't fix).  
  
It was tiring and scary, but she was so glad she kept watching.  
  
Because she saw LaF watch over her slumbering, possessed self that wasn't really her, and talk to her. She watched her best friend, who'd already done so much and had worked down to their very last bone, desperately try to reach out to her. With heavy shoulders and teary eyes and a broken exterior, tell her she was bigger then this evil thing inside her. Bigger then the horrendous lies it whispered to her. Told her she was so much better then this, wasn't small. Had never been small.  
  
_"You are the biggest thing in my world.."_  
  
And that was so much worse, yet so much better, then everything she saw prior. She's smiling, a wide shining smile, as thick tears ran down. Her hands shake and her heart stings and soars simultaneously. She'd always thought she was insignificant, and here was LaF, spouting on to her like if they couldn't find a way to get her back the whole world will collapse and swallow them whole.  
  
Perry asked for the world once. Asked for something bigger because she was just a little nothing.  
  
But she had no idea you could be an entire world to someone else.  
  
Later that night, when she finally hears the door slam shut, followed by a sprout of red hair and an infamous jean jacket, she's off like a rocket. LaF doesn't seem to notice her urgency as she all but speeds her way over, smiling over at their best friend.  
  
"Hey Perr – check this out, I was doing some samples today and I think –”  
  
Perry throws her arms around LaF and just holds on so tight. Squeezes the smaller body to hers, tears still dripping out the sides and a lump still in the back of her throat. LaF smells like irish spring soap and also kind of like cleaner, possibly latex, and still Perry holds on, not even considering the potential bacteria still clinging to the clothes. LaF stands a bit limply, until gradually bringing their arms up too, if not with some caution.  
  
"Uh, good to see you too Perr. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I was only gone for four hours..not, like, fours years overseas or something.."  
  
Perry just laughs, a bit shaky. Yeah, that was definitely her best friend.  
  
She pulls back, and before considering ramifications, grabs the sides of their face and presses a kiss to the top of nicely styled red locks. LaF looks even more startled, but, gladly so.  
  
"..You uh, feeling okay..?"  
  
All too soon, Perry drops them, busying herself by dusting off her sweater and tucking in the wild curls.  
  
"Yes, yes, perfectly fine, I just..um.." She looks back up to have their gazes meet, finding that bright, easter egg blue, and is smiling all over again "I...I really love you, you know."  
  
LaF quirks an eyebrow, and after a few beats of silence, the corner of their lips start pulling up.  
  
"..Yeah, I really love you too. That's _kind of_ how friendship works, you know."  
  
Perry shakes her head, another laugh. Right. Best friends.  
  
When she asks later if she should make her infamous french toast, LaF looks at her like the whole world has been flipped upside down - _"French toast? For dinner? You sure you're feeling alright and didn't take a massive fall down the stairs?"_ But those were LaF's favourite.  
  
So they do; Perry makes the best batch of french toast to date and they marathon Star Trek together. LaF says, now, the suspence and sci-fi kind of lack now in comparison when you've _literally_ fought death gods, but hey, they'll take what they can. And Perry just smiles and keeps her head on LaF's shoulder all night. At some point, and neither knows how, their hands become intertwined.  
  
This was the only world she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LaF's part! Also, I noticed just after I posed this because of course I did, that there's two different accidental misgenderings of LaF's pronouns. Apologies for that, will do my best not to try to do it again.

Laura just shows up with these tapes.  
  
She won't even tell LaF what they're for. Or about. Says something about finding them from the remains of the library with Carmilla and they have something on them that she thinks they really need to see. That they deserved to know. As if that explained anything.  
  
Regardless, it had pulled at LaF's curiosity. So they set up and then settle in to enjoy whatever weird Laura has (again) brought their way.  
  
They couldn't have been more floored by what was on them.  
  
Well, yes, LaF of course knew about Perry's previous magic obsession. It was what made her refusal of the bizarre happenings and Carmilla's supposed vampireness more of an aggravation – because _she_ was the one who was trying to cast spells with strung up herbs and crystals and whatnot, had these big speeches about magical creatures and _good vibes_ , or some crap like that. And now, all of a sudden, she didn't want to believe in it when the evidence was _literally_ laying in front of all their faces? Though when Perry had, out of the blue, dropped all this magic stuff, tossed it all to the trash and said goodbye, LaF hadn't really thought much of it – really, they were kinda glad.  
  
And now, all of a sudden, _everything_ makes sense.  
  
It was all a bit crazy – which, after considering what they’d been through, was saying something. It was kind of insane that Perr and Carmilla actually had interacted before all of this (though, LaF thinks they're going to have to have a conversation with the brooding brunette, as their blood boiled a bit watching her threaten their best friend). And it was damn near amusing what Mel _actually_ used to be like until she was turned into a cut-throat, scary bad-ass (LaF might make a joke about it, if they weren't genuinely terrified of the 6 foot something of pure intimidation).  
  
But they watch more and more. They watch Perr desperately reach of answers in the magic she truly wanted to be a part of. Watched, anger coursing through and teeth gritting, Carmilla cut down her best friend and try to tell her that she was no more special then the next goon, just like their childhood bullies did. And then Perr sit sadly, tell herself like she often so used to do, that she really _wasn't_ so special. Not like her best friend, Susan. Nothing. All when LaF knew that could never be true, not ever.  
  
And they know it can’t be, because not only did they know Perr better then anyone, but the fact that no little time later, she raised a real actual _fairy queen._ And LaF just grins and grins because goddamn, they are _so proud of her_.  
  
Until it offers Perry something she can't take up. When she has to look all of her dreams and hopes in the eye and shoot them down. Take everything she'd been dreaming of since they were both little and she'd tell LaF that she only wished she could be half as special. Everything she'd been wishing for when LaF helped her dry her tears caused by those cruel sixth grade girls who told her she was _nothing_ and had laughed right in her face (and when LaF coated their chairs in superglue and the school later had to bring in paramedics to get them all unstuck and _yes_ detention was totally worth it).  
  
And _all_ for them.  
  
Because the destruction, the chance of Perry's dreams, would've cost her best friend's life.  
  
LaF had watched Perr struggle with her so called "smallness" for years, had seen all the pain of it, but all it took was the idea that they'd be paying for it and then Perry was sending it all away. She crushed that fairy queen in her palm and said goodbye to her wants so LaF could have everything they wanted.  
  
Holy hell, no wonder she didn't want to admit to weirdness on campus. She'd seen it roar it's ugly head and knew the destruction it could reign.  
  
That it would cost her her life, again. That it would cost LaF's life, again.  
  
LaF sits there, the last tape running dry with blackness on the screen, feeling tears dripping down and like the worst kind of grateful.  
  
And _god_ , Perr had been dealing with that all on her own. Why the hell hadn't she told them?! They could've helped!  
  
A knock at the door interrupted the whirling thoughts. LaF turns to find Laura hovering by, a gentle smile and mug of hot chocolate in her hand. Carmilla could be spotted a few feet off of her shoulder, leaning in.  
  
"LaF..? Um, I just thought...I, I know the tapes are kinda heavy stuff, so I thought maybe – oh, you already finished..?”  
  
"Laura!" LaF leaps up, hitting their knee against a nearby table in their haste "y-yeah, I-I watched them, and I..I just.." she stared right back into Laura's kind brown eyes, feeling fondness swell for her friend ".. _thank you_.."  
  
Laura blushed modestly "It's okay – it was no big deal, really..–”  
  
"Yeah," Carmilla strolled over, putting an arm on her girlfriend's shoulder "except for all that rubble we dug through and asbestos we possibly inhaled looking for them..–”  
  
"I don’t want to talk with _you!_ ” LaF cut off with a snarl. They were in no way ready to play nice with Carmilla after what was on those tapes.   
  
They both blinked back at LaF, until Laura's face broke sadly and Carmilla sighed, throwing her arms up in the air.  
  
" _Figures_ – look , I..I wouldn't have tried to kill Susie Homemaker if I had actually known her, alright? They were only...half threats anyway.."  
  
"Yeah right! And insulting her was just extra fun on the side, right?!"  
  
"Okay – Carm, apologies for what she did.." Laura tells LaF, a hand on the arm of the brunette "and..maybe it would help you to know that it was Carm's idea to get the tapes back?.."  
  
LaF's brow furrows. That can't be right.  
  
"What..?"  
  
They both look to Carmilla, who was doing everything to act as if she wasn't the current spot of attention. Seeing as LaF wasn't taking it, she took the mug from Laura, pretending to more interesting in the handle then her friends.  
  
"Well Laura wanted to get them first, said you deserved to know or whatever, but we..had no time to collect them with everything that happened. But...you've been acting so _mopey_..all guilty from not saving her first from when my mother took her bla bla bla, so..maybe to _stop that_ , I... _suggested_ , the idea we maybe try to find the tapes, so...so you can see that even though she kinda, majorily, screwed up and put lives at risk, she did everything she could to save you too..."  
  
LaF feels like they just tumbled into an alternative universe. Was that true, or did Laura just convince her to do that? They look to Laura who was grinning away at a rather bashful Carmilla, and LaF notices, for once, that that open look was actually _genuine_.  
  
"That..helps.."  
  
"Well great.." Carmilla drawled, rolling her eyes as she tapped her nails to the mug "Glad I didn't 'tear this family apart' again..."  
  
Laura laughs lightly. LaF nearly cracks a smile until suddenly remembering a much more important thing on the line.  
  
"Laura!" They grasp tightly onto her arm, making the blonde jump "I-I need – I, do you know where Perry is?! I have to talk to her, I just..–"  
  
"I-I dunno, I think she went out for a couple groceries –"  
  
"Well when is she gunna be back?! I have to talk with her, she-she needs..- maybe I should go look for her –"  
  
They were silenced by the door opening, Perry slipping through in her long coat and toting her things. She smiled at all their faces in greeting.  
  
"Hello you three, what’re you –"  
  
"Perry!"  
  
Before she could even blink, LaF had thrown themself onto her. Arms locked tightly like Perry was going to slip off the face of the earth if they didn't. Alarm bells immediately started going off inside her.  
  
"LaF..LaFontaine..?" She put her hands at their shoulders, cautiously peeling away "What, what is it..? Is there something..?"  
  
It didn't help that LaF's eye(s) had become all red and bloodshot. Or Laura and Carmilla were looking with curious concern, on edge. Panic soon started rising in her throat, becoming wide-eyed.  
  
"No..n-nononono, this, this _can't_ be happening again! What is it now, the dead risen from the grave?! Are we all turning inside out?!"  
  
"No! No Perr, it's nothing like that." LaF assured, and then, despite the teary eyes and smeared cheeks, starting smiling "It's..it's.."  
  
"It's _what_?.."  
  
LaFontaine was looking at her oddly. Like with nothing then pure amazement. Like Perry held every single star in the night sky in her very palm.  
  
"I..I found out Perr. Laura and Carmilla..they told me – or, rather, they showed me. I found about it, what you didn't tell me."  
  
Perry stood, furrowing and unfurrowing her brow. She was racking her brain, but couldn't come up with what her best friend was possibly talking about.  
  
"About what..?"  
  
"About what you _did_ Perr! What you did, for me, for everyone.."  
  
"I...I don't think I understand.."  
  
Carmilla, who'd been fiddling with the remote, cut them off with the crackling of the t.v, rewinding the tape, until cutting into one spot.  
  
" _.._ _This_ never _happened. I, don’t know you, and you, don’t know me...”_  
  
Perry just stares at the screen, watching her somewhat younger self in that admittedly unbecoming and overtly glittery outfit and feeling stuck in her spot as all the sets of eyes bored into her. She hadn't even really thought about those tapes. Perhaps she thought they'd been destroyed in all the mayhem and..mess, that was the last year or so.  
  
And now her friends had seen them.  
  
Eventually, she sets her gaze to Carmilla, voice strained "..I said to never speak about it."  
  
Carmilla met her eyes, steady "They deserved to know."  
  
Perry looked back to the other redhead. They were just beaming away at her; just _beaming_. Despite this, Perry felt nervousness twist in her stomach. What was LaFontaine going to say, now that they knew she lied? She flitted her gaze away, nervously twisting her fingers together.  
  
"I...LaFontaine, I know..you must be mad I didn't say anything, but-but it has nothing to do with you, really, I was just scared and I didn't want you to worry and –"  
  
LaF grabbed the sides of Perry's face and brought her lips right down onto theirs. Perry felt her heart shoot off, leap through her chest, exhilaration and happiness smearing into one. She gasped faintly against them, until slowly, melted into the softness. Laura's jaw dropped. Carmilla raised a single brow, and rested the urge to smile herself. When they pulled away, a gobsmacked Perry was still finding LaF grinning back at her, and all she could do was try to breathe and desperately put words to together –  
  
“Okay, well,” Carmilla interrupts, leaning in to grab Laura’s arm “I think now’s our signal to mosey on out of here, and leave you two to...whatever it is you’re doing. C’mon cupcake..”  
  
The brunette starts pulling her girlfriend away, who was still blubbering with a gaping mouth at her friends as they turned the corner. Perry thought she heard something like “ _seriously Laura? I’ve been predicting that for almost two years!_ ” but tried to ignore it. When she looked back to LaFontaine, they were still smiling, shyly, up at her.  
  
“...LaFontaine, I –”  
  
"I really love you." LaF blurted, head ducking down afterwards "I mean, too – I really love you, too. It kinda took me a while to figure out, but I think when you see your best friend rise and then defeat a god, as well as give up their own dreams for you, it sorta hits you over the head, you know..?"  
  
"Well, it really wasn't that big of a deal, I just –"  
  
"Are you kidding me?! Holy shit, Perr!" LaF grabbed her arms, ice eyes lit up again "That was amazing! It was radical! I'm so proud of you!"  
  
Perry bit into her cheek, resisting her smile, but it leaked out the sides.  
  
"..Really?"  
  
"Hell yeah! I always knew you could do it!"  
  
Perry squinted "..But you hated all that magic stuff."  
  
LaF deflated, shrinking back down from their excitement with realization.  
  
"Well, yeah...I know.." LaF admitted, "And I know that that was real shitty of me – and Perr, I'm sorry. I should've been more supportive.."  
  
Perry smiled kindly, sighing "..That's alright. I should've been more interested in all that science stuff too.."  
  
She's moved over to take a seat down, LaF plopping down beside her.  
  
"I guess, but I take most of the fall for that. And even if I wasn't..behind it, I totally knew you could do that! Or, something like that."  
  
The curly haired girl blushed, head ducking down. LaFontaine had always been her biggest encourager.  
  
"So..you're not upset..?"  
  
"What, about that? No way, that was hardcore! I just...why didn't you tell me Perr..?" They softened instantly, excitement whisked away "I mean, if I'd known about all that, I probably wouldn't have pushed all that vampire and sentient library stuff on you. And, you know, you..you always tell me stuff, you're my best friend –"  
  
"Oh no!" Perry reaches across and grasps LaF's hands, stopping their roll "It's not that, it's not that at all! It's simply...well, when you look into the mouth of the universe, it um...it's just a little terrifying.."  
  
She tries to smile, but it falls short. LaF only nods with sympathy, now worryingly familiar with how frightening other worldly creatures really were.  
  
"Yeah, I get it.."  
  
"So, I was not eager to..try or mention it again."  
  
"How eager are you now?"  
  
"I –"  
  
"Because with Carmilla, my science, and Laura's....whatever it is, which I guess is getting us into these situations in the first place, and your magic Perr – we would totally decimate, could you imagine all that we could do –"  
  
"I think we've had enough magical adventures, LaFontaine."  
  
"But what if –"  
  
Perry furrowed.  
  
"Right, got it. No more magical entities. Though you gotta admit, it would be totally badass."  
  
"Yes, well, too bad I gave it up."  
  
"Right. Gave it up, for me.."  
  
Perry glanced back up, catching LaFontaine's quiet gaze. One that was guilty, loving yet completely remorseful. Perry quickly looked back down, pretending to be busy with her nails.  
  
"Yes, well, um...it-it was never practical to begin with. And god knows what other havoc she would've caused anyway if I’d said yes, so.."  
  
"Uh-huh. You seem to be forgetting the part where you gave up your dreams for me."  
  
"LaFontaine – I-I, I don't know what you want me to say! You would've done the same!"  
  
"I know, I just, I saw how much you wanted it. How much you've always wanted that Perr."  
  
To be special. To have something. Perry looked down again. Of course, LaF had seen her struggle all her life. Struggle for something.  
  
"But you're also full of shit."  
  
Perry blinked back, squinting in her confusion. LaF grinned back.  
  
"All that stuff you said about yourself Perr, I..that's a bunch of shit! Don't you see how special you are?"  
  
Perry only sighed "LaFontaine, you don't have to –"  
  
"No." Her hands are grabbed, LaF's fingers curling tightly around "No, no way Perr. I won't let you downgrade yourself like that, or let yourself think that you're unimportant, or believe whatever...bullshit Carmilla says –"  
  
"She just –"  
  
"I know, I know, it's cool now. But Perr," and just like that, LaF is beaming away at her again, again like she held up the universe "you have no idea. You have no idea how special you are. How special you are to me. I don't know what I'd do without you – you're my favourite fucking person in the whole universe. In any universe! I love you so much."  
  
Perry guessed, she’d only been looking in one place for something special. Something she could do, something she could provide to the world, just like anyone else. But looking to a smiling LaF who’s spilling all their love to her, maybe she sees, a smile and tears around her eyes, she’d been looking down the completely wrong path.  
  
“I mean, Perr, without you, I’d literally, _probably_ , be dead right now.”  
  
And just like that, she sighing.  
  
“ _LaFontaine._ ”  
  
“It’s true! I can think of a million and one things that could’ve been my cut off had you not been there to breathe down my neck. Like, uh, bike crashes, heatstroke, infection, um, cracking open my skull, _several_ incidents in home ec where I would’ve cut off my own fingers..”  
  
“Okay –"  
  
“Concussion, bug bites, _snake bites_ , broken limbs, some kind of stomach parasite because I wanted to swim in that muddy river one summer, uh, staph infection probably –"  
  
“LaFontaine –"  
  
“Car crashes because you refused to let me practice by myself, ringworm, possibly rabies from chasing after too many squirrels, accidental poisoning, deadly rashes, getting my nose permanently broken from too many fights with Larry Morrison after he kept calling you names, blood loss, _starvation_ for sure –"  
  
“Alright that’s enough!”  
  
LaF stopped their monologue, continuing to grin “See Perr? If there’s anyone I owe it to, it’s you. No one else was looking out for me, and god knows my mom wasn’t paying attention.”  
  
“That’s not fair – your mom loves you!”  
  
“I know she does, but between working from six in the morning to nine at night, she had no time to pay attention to her weird kid who was getting into virtually anything they could. Without you, I...I don’t know where my life would be. Where I’d be – other then dead. You..you are the –"  
  
“‘..biggest thing in my world.’” Perry grins right away. Now it’s LaF’s turn to be lost.  
  
“..What?”  
  
“I..I saw the videos..”  
  
“ _Perry_ –"  
  
“I know, I probably shouldn’t have. Admittedly, it was rather..hard to look at, sometimes..”  
  
She felt her hand being squeezed, finding LaF gazing with nothing but concern. And then she’s smiling so brightly, heart fluttering.  
  
“..Oh, oh but you!” She reaches up to cup their cheeks, getting a bashful smile in return “You fought so hard for me sweetheart. You never gave up my fight. I...I can’t believe you did all that..”  
  
“Says girl who defeated evil fairy queen.”  
  
“Hush. You just..you did all that, most of which I’d say was _completely_ reckless and that I do _not_ endorse, but..but I..”  
  
“But what..?”  
  
Perry just barely laughs “You know I’ve..never been particularly important to anyone, but...but you act as if.. _as if_ I hold the entire world together..”  
  
LaF squints, an unspoken _well, obviously_ in the air, but instead they say,  
  
“Because you are my entire world.”  
  
Well that’s just it then, isn’t it?  
  
Her hands flew up, still cupping their cheeks to pull them into a kiss. LaF was sure the floor would open and reality would split because Perry was kissing _them_. Gentle and soft, and all the love possible, and soon Laf knew, the exact spot where they knew they were at home.  
  
And  then when they’re grinning into it, and Perry started doing the same, it was easy to tell she knew too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending is kinda short and bleh, because I didn't really know how to complete it. :/ But hope you still liked it, let me know if so! There's to be more LaFerry stores on the way :)

**Author's Note:**

> LaF's part is in the next chapter which I already put up, because it would've been too big to put in one, and honestly I didn't want to wait to put in the next part :P


End file.
